creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:G4T0R4D3xEN3RGY/Has It Been a Year Already?
I'm pretty sure I've ran this into the ground in the past, but I'll bring it up again. 1 January 2016 (Technically, this is going up on 2 January) marks one year to the day that I was the centre of controversy involving plagiarism. No, I'm not here to deny that it happened; I have already taken complete responsibility for my actions. I'm here to explain what has happened in the time up until 2 July (The day I returned to the Wiki) and the long-term aftermath of the controversy. 1. Has lead me to becoming involved with the controversial Wiki known as Starpolar (Which was active around the time I was blocked to late this past summer/early fall). This in turn has lead to a lot of rumours about me and my personal life, such as the following. *'"His real name is Michael."' This seems to be the most popular rumour although it has no evidence to back it up or any real proof otherwise. With that being said, I have already revealed my name during the summer of 2014, so how can my real name be something else? *'"He lives in Louisiana."' Another popular rumour that sprung up around the time that "Michael" did. For a refresher, I have not explicitly stated where I reside and those that think so (You know who you are) are just simply in denial. *'"Go back to Tumblr with the rest of your kind."' Now why would I go to a website that I hate with a passion? I'm just going to leave it at that. *'"Plagiarist." (And every variation of such)' Yeah. I know. Whoopty-doo. This is the oldest one on here and is still among the most used. It's been put behind me for a long time and yet I still hear about it. Find something else to do. 2. On the positive side, the entire controversy gave me the chance to reevaluate my life and get back on my feet. Sure, I haven't been as active on the Wiki as much as I used to be, it gave me the golden opportunity to appreciate how beautiful life is (Jeremiah 29:11; I'm not ashamed to say I'm Christian. Come at me.). 3. After I came back to the Wiki (July and August), there were talks of me dealing with depression and almost ending my life. I come to you right now to say that they are true and yes, I did nearly kill myself. No, I never slit my wrists (Which is another rumour that sprang up after I came back) and I don't plan on doing it. One year has come and gone as quickly as it started. The mistakes of the past may come back to haunt me, but all I do is just move forward with life and not let my defectors get in the way. Isaiah 43:18-19 Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 10:58, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts